Aku Takkan Kalah, Sasu-kun!
by Yamihara Sakura
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, lihat nilai matematikaku," /"Heh? Ini bagus, bukan?"/ Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti nilaiku akan jauh, jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih tinggi darimu,"/ "Tapi ingat! Aku takkan kalah, Sasu-kun!"/ Dua sahabat kecil di tingkat sekolah dasar yang sering memperebutkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi istri dan suami. Eh(?) /#Happy SasuSaku Fan Day Minna!


**Aku takkan kalah, Sasu-kun!**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Naruto tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Fict ini untuk meramaikan SASUSAKU FAN DAY! **

**Happy SasuSaku Fan Day Minna-san~**

**and**

**Happy Reading minna.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat nilai matematikaku," ucap suara gadis kecil sambil berlari kecil dengan riang ke arah sahabat kecilnya. Sedangkan laki-laki kecil itu hanya menoleh sebentar melihat angka yang tertera di lembar ujian milik sahabat kecilnya.

"Apa? 85, huh?'' ejek laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke pada gadis kecil yang kini sudah di depan kursinya.

"Heh? Ini bagus, bukan?" gadis kecil itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

"85 kau bilang bagus, Saku? Lihat!" perintah Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan lembar ujian miliknya.

"Huh, 100. Aku tau kau pintar Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi tidak usah pamer begitu," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat nilai sahabat laki-laki lebih tinggi dari nilai yang di dapatnya.

"Aku tak pamer padamu. Hanya memperlihatkannya," Sasuke melihat tangannya di depan dada.

"Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti nilaiku akan jauh, jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih tinggi darimu," tunjuk Sakura tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan seringai mengejeknya.

Yaa... mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dua sahabat kecil yang kini telah duduk di bangku kelas satu di semester dua sekolah dasar. Persahabatan mereka begitu berwarna, dari yang sering bertengkar mengenai hal-hal kecil, sampai hal-hal besar yang di kecil-kecilkan(?). Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah belajar, bermain, atau bertengkar.

Saat ini Sakura memutuskan untuk berlatih keras untuk bisa jauh, jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih bagus nilai akademiknya di atas Sasuke, katanya(?). Mereka memang sering berebut sesuatu, seperti boneka Shaun The Sheep milik Itachi –kakak Sasuke- untuk dijadikan alat tunggang bermain kuda-kudaan. Atau boneka manekin koleksi Sasori –kakak Sakura- untuk dijadikan prajurit-prajurit mereka ketika bermain perang-perang antar dua kubu, yang berhasil membuat Sasori nangis di pelukkan sang Ibunda tercinta.

.

.

.

Sore ini mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu di kamar Itachi. Mereka hanya berdua, Itachi akan pulang telat karena ada ekskul di sekolahnya.

"Sakura! Menyingkir"

"Sasu-_kun_ yang menyingkir,"

"Apa-apaan kau mengusirku,"

"Sasuke-_kun_ juga kenapa mengusirku?"

"Hari ini aku duluan,"

"Sasu-_kun _sudah dua kali berturut-turut. Sekarang giliranku,"

"Tidak bisa, aku yang punya rumah ini,"

"Bukan, Mikoto _Ba-chan_ dan Fugaku _Ji-chan_ yang punya,"

"Tapi aku anaknya. Jadi aku yang berkuasa disini,"

"Tidak, ini kan milik Itachi-_nii,_"

Sakura... kau benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Sasu-_kun_ yang lebih meyebalkan!"

"_Ittai yo_~" teriak Sasuke kencang.

"_Ittai mou, Sasuke-kun_!" teriak Sakura yang tidak kalah kencang juga.

Kini terlihat mereka yang sedang bertempur di atas kasur. Sasuke yang tangan kanannya menarik salah satu kaki boneka, dengan tangan kirinya menarik rambut panjang Sakura yang di ikat dua. Sakura pun juga sama. Tangan kanannya memegang telinga boneka itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik rambut belakang Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, mereka masih memperebutkan boneka kambing berbulu putih yang kini terlihat sangat tersiksa diantara tarikan mereka pada tubuhnya yang kecil, lembut, nan rapuh itu (?).

"Sasuke-_kun_! Lepaskan rambutku!" teriak Sakura sambil menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Kau duluan yang lepas," jawab Sasuke dengan menatap kesal Sakura balik.

"Engga mau... Sasu-_kun_ duluan..." erang Sakura.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Sakura. Sakura yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya pun...

"Kyaaaa~~~~" teriak Sakura.

'Duukk!'

"_Ittaiiii_~~~ huwaaaa...~~" teriak Sakura yang kini berubah menjadi menangis.

'Brakk...'

"Sakura!" teriak kaget seorang laki-laki. Baru saja ia pulang sekolah, kini ia mendengar suara teriakkan yang tak asing dari kamarnya.

"Itachi-_nii_," panggil Sasuke dengan menatap kakaknya dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Huwaaaa... hikks... _ittai_..." Sakura menangis sambil memeganggi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin.

"Sasuke, kenapa Sakura?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang masih duduk di atas kasur dengan memeluk sebuah boneka kambing putih.

"Sakura... cup... cup... diam ya... jangan menangis ayo," hibur Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura untuk memenangkannya.

"Hikks_... ittai na... Itachi-nii_," jawab Sakura masih sambil menangis.

Itachi kini menatap adiknya untuk menuntut penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke hanya menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan 'Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa'.

Sasuke kemudian turun masih sambil memeluk boneka kambing putih itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sakura. Menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Itachi dan Sakura yang masih sesenggukkan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku menang merebut boneka ini, dan kau kalah. Weekk..." ucap Sasuke dengan diakhiri juluran lidah mengejek pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya kembali menangis dan Sasuke telah berlari keluar kamar.

Itachi menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan sweatdrop 'Apa-apaan bocah itu. Sudah melukai, mengejek pula'. Itachi tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun menggendong Sakura yang masih menangis. Itachi berjalan menuju ruang makan, yang disana ada Ibunya dan Sasuke berada. Mikoto memang tidak tau apa-apa, karena kamar Itachi anak di lantai dua dan juga terletak jauh dari ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Itachi melihat adiknya yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya. Mikoto yang melihat Itachi datang sambil menggendong Sakura yang masih menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_ kenapa Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto yang terlihat khawatir.

"_Kaa-san_ tanyakan saja pada adik termanisku dan anak bungsu tertampan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ itu," jawab Itachi sambil mendudukan Sakura di kursi makan.

"_Ne_, Sasu-_kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," sergah Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Mikoto lagi yang kini telah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak bungsunya.

"Dia jatuh. Jatuh sendiri," jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasu-_kun_ bohong! Sasu-_kun_ sengaja melepaskan tarikkanku sehingga aku terjatuh dan terantuk meja," entah dengan apa, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti menangis setah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dianggapnya bukan sebenarnya.

"Salahmu yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah mengejeknya.

"Sasuke-_kun _menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura kencang dan gadis kecil itu langsung berlari keluar rumah keluarga Uchiha dan kembali ke kediamannya.

"Lelaki masa membuat seorang gadis menangis. Pecundang," ledek Itachi pada adiknya.

"Itachi-_nii!_" ucap Mikoto memperingatkan kata-katanya yang terlalu kasar.

"Jadi, Itachi-_nii_ lebih sayang Sakura? Baiklah," Sasuke langsung melempar bonaka kambing yang sedari tadi di peluknya ke arah Itachi. Dan sasuke langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya. Itachi dan Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lelah.

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

Sasori terus menatap adik manisnya yang sedari tadi makan malam terus menggerutu dengan salah satu kata 'menyebalkan'. Dia merasa heran dengan adik tersayangnya itu, padahal ibunya memasak makanan kesukaannya, tapi gadis kecil itu tampak tak begitu senang.

"Sakura, cepat habiskan makan malammu sayang," ucap sang kepala keluarga membangun Sakura yang sedang menggerutu kesal.

"Saki, apa yang menyebalkan? Kau dari tadi menggerutu terus," kata Sasori.

"Huh, Saku malas membicarakannya," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Heh... putri _Kaa-san_ kenapa? Marahan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi?" tanya Mebuki –Ibu Sakura dan Sasori- yang sedang merapikan meja makan.

"Iaahhh... _Kaa-san_ kenapa menyebut namanya?" geram Sakura.

"_Doushitte_, Saki?" tanya Kizashi –Ayah Sakura dan Sasori-.

"Hahahaha... aku tebak, pasti masalah boneka kambing lusuh milik Itachi, kan?" tebak Sasori sambil tertawa.

"Kali ini Saku terantuk meja gara-gara Sa- Ayam menyebalkan itu," ujar Sakura yang mengganti nama Sasuke menjadi Ayam –panggilan kesayangannya-.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_, Saki?" tanya Mebuki dengan wajah khawatir menatap anak gadisnya.

"Tadi sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa,"

"Hahahaha... kenapa kepalamu tidak benjol saja, Saki. Pasti itu bisa membuat wajahmu makin cantik dan menggemaskan," Sasori tertawa membayangkan kepala adiknya yang terlihat benjol.

"_Urusai yo, Baka_!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar sendok miliknya ke arah Sasosi.

'Ctakk'

"_Ittai_~" teriak Sasori sambil menggosok keningnya yang perih akibat lemparan sendok adik manisnya.

"Rasakan itu, wekk," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang melihat interaksi anak sulung dan anak bungsunya yang bagaikan Tom and Jerry hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala biasa. Bagi mereka, pemandangan ini selalu terjadi dimana dan kapanpun mereka berdua bertemu.

Setelah perdebatan antara Sakura dan Sasori yang tak berujung, sang kepala keluarga menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Sakura berasa satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, dan Sasori pun satu sekolah dengan Itachi. Bedanya, Sasori dan Itachi berada di kelas tiga sekolah menangah pertama. Setelah Kizashi mengantar Sasori, ia mengantar Sakura ke sekolahnya.

10 menit dari sekolah Sasori, Sakura sampai di sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, sebelum keluar dari mobil, ia akan mengecup pipi ayahnya.

"Saku berangkat _Tou-chan_. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya dengan riang.

"Nanti yang akan menjemputmu Tazuna, _Tou-chan_ ada rapat siang ini," jelas Kizashi pada putrinya. Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju. Kizashi pun mengendarai kembali mobilnya menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja.

"Sakura-_chan_~" teriak seseorang memanggil Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara itu. Terlihatlah dua orang laki-laki sebayanya. Yang satu dengan rambut berwarna kuning terang dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya dan yang satunyanya laki-laki berambut raven yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"Naruto-_baka_," Sakura menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto.

"_Ohayou_, Naru," balas Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke kelas bersama Naruto," ajak Sakura langsung dengan menyambar tangan Naruto. Menariknya menuju kelas bersama tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal dari seseorang yang bersama mereka disana.

Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal melihat tingkah sabahat kecilnya yang memperlakukan Naruto tidak seperti biasanya. Ia kesal, kenapa hanya Naruto yang disapa, dan kenapa juga Naruto yang di ajak ke kelas bersamanya. Masih dengan rasa kesalnya dia pun memutuskan menuju kelasnya berada.

Ketika ia sampai di kelasnya, ia melihat Sakura tidak duduk di tempat yang biasa dia tempati dengan Sakura. Melainkan Sakura sedang bingung sambil berdiri di depan kursinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Ummm... etto. Sai, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto padanya.

"Boleh Sakura-_chan_," ucap Sai dengan senyum sejuta ramahnya pada Sakura. Sai memang duduk sendiri, maka dari itu Sakura bisa meminta duduk bersama di kursi sebelah Sai.

"Hoi Sasu-Teme! Hahaha... _gomen_ tadi kutinggal," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto. Sasuke kemudian duduk di kursinya sendiri, karena Sakura sudah pindah ke kursi Sai.

'_Apa-apaan dia! Menyebalkan! Tadi tidak meyapaku, mengajak Naruto ke kelas bersama tanpa mengajakku. Sekarang? Dia pindah tempat. Awas saja kau!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Mungkin sudah ada perempatan siku di keningnya jika ini dalam manga atau anime.

'_Hahaha... rasakan pembalasan Sakura Haruno, Sasu-Ayam! Lalu, hari ini ada ujian Sains. Saku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu. Yosha! Ganbatte kudasai Sakura Haruno'_ kata Sakura dalam hati dengan seringai iblisnya. Sai yang menatap Sakura menyeringai seperti itu, hanya bergidik ngeri menatapnya.

'Kringgg!' bel akhirnya berbunyi. Menandakan jam pelajaran akan di mulai. Semua murid di kelas itu sudah duduk dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Tak lama, seorang guru cantik memasuki kelas mereka.

"_Ohayou minna-san_," sapa guru cantik itu yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"_Ohayou_ Shizu-_sensei_," semua murid menjawab sapaannya.

"Ne, hari ini ujian Sains, kalian ingat bukan? Sekarang simpan semua buku ke dalam tas. Jangan menyontek, ne," Shizu-_sensei_ mulai membagikan soal ujian beserta lembar jawanya. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Lagi-lagi Sai menatap ngeri dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, berganti dengan jam istirahat. Semua murid sudah berebut lari ke kantin. Sama seperti Sakura. Dia bahkan sudah duduk manis dengan ketiga teman perempuannya di kantin. Mereka tampak menikmati makanan mereka.

"Sakura, tumben tidak bersama Sasuke?" Ino menatap Sakura yang sedang memakan bentonya.

"_Yamete!_" tiba-tiba Sakura menjulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Ino yang membuat Ino terkejut.

"Heh? _Nande_, Sakura?" kini gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten yang menatap Sakura bingung.

"Etoo... Saku-chan sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke-san?" tanya gadis bersurai lavender yang bernama Hinata.

"Huwaaa... jangan sebut nama Ayam menyebalkan itu. Saku tidak mau mendengarnya," Sakura setengah berteriak sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Kamu, kenapa Sakura?" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura.

"Kyaaa... dia Ayam menyebalkan. Saku mau mengalahkannya," Sakura menggenggam rok di kedua sisinya dengan gemas.

"Sakura, memang kamu bisa mengalahkan Sasuke? Bukankah kamu selalu kalah?" ledek Tenten sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mendoakanmu," ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar menatap Sakura.

"_Ne_, Saki. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Aku akan mentlaktirmu selama seminggu," tantang Ino dengan pose berkacak pinggangnya.

"Baik. Sakura pasti bisa. Lihat saja," ucap Sakura yakin.

Sakura makin termotivasi untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan sahabat Ayamnya.

Tanpa Sakura dan teman-temannya sadarai. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven mendengar obrolan mereka dari balik dinding kantin. Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

'_Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku, Saki?'_ sombongnya dalam hati. Ia pun berlalu dari balik dinding.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Menandakan jam pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Sasuke membereskan bukunya kedalam tas. Ia melirik Sakura yang sudah keluar kelas bersama tiga teman perempuannya. Ia kembali kesal mengingat Sakura tak berbicara sepatah kata padanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memakai tasnya yang sudah rapi. Sebelum keluar kelas, dia meyempatkan menendang kaki mejanya.

'Dukkk'

"_Ittaii..._'' teriaknya setelah menendang keras kaki meja. Sasuke berjongkok memegangi tulang keringnya yang terasa sakit. Padahal niat ingin menendang kaki meja dengan kakinya, ternyata ia malah menendang dengan tulang kering yang menghantam meja.

"Ughh... perih," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap matanya yang ternyata sudah basah. Kasihan sekali dirimu Sasuke.

Dengan berjalan tertatih, Sasuke keluar kelas. Di pintu gerbang ia melihat Sakura yang sudah di jemput dengan supirnya. Sasuke baru ingat kalau hari ini dia dijemput terlambat. Tiba-tiba Tazuna –supir Sakura- memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tuan Sasuke tidak di jemput?" Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo pulang bersama," ajaknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya sebentar sebelum sebuah suara terdengar.

"Tidak! Tazuna-_jii _jalan. Saku mau cepat pulang," teriak Sakura dari dalam mobil.

"Tapi tuan Sasuke-" ucapan Ibiki terputus.

"_HAYAKU!_" teriak Sakura kencang.

"_Su-sumamimasen_ tuan Sasuke," Tazuna meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Tazuna langsung kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan tanjap gas. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap horor mobil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke dan Sakura tak saling berbicara dan bermain bersama. Tak ayal membuat kedua anggota keluarga mereka terheran-heran. Mebuki sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada Sakura untuk memaafkan Sasuke, dan Mikoto pun sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura. Tapi tak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, maupun Sakura sendiri.

Bahkan Sakura masih terus berusaha mengalahkan Sasuke, dalam ujian maupun tugas sekolah yang lain. Sampai saat ini belum juga ada tanda-tanda Sakura bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya diam diam menyeringai ketika pembacaan nilai di kelas yang menyatakan bahwa nilai Sasuke masih terus dia atas Sakura.

"Oi, Sasu-_chan_!" panggil Itachi ketika ia dan adiknya sedang menonton Spongebob di ruang tengah. Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil menoleh pada kakanya yang duduk di sofa belakangnya.

"_Nani?_" tanyanya singkat.

"Adikku yang tersayang. Kenapa kau belum meminta maaf pada Sakura-_chan,_ huh?" tanya Itachi dengan geregetnya. Sampai dia hampir menghancurkan bantal sofa yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf? Sudah jelas, dia yang salah. Mendiamkanku selama ini," jelas adiknya polos.

"Itu jelas kau yang salah Sasu-_chan_," ucap Itachi dengan gemas karena melihat tatapan adiknya yang seolah dia tidak bersalah.

"Aku? Bukankah aku yang tersakiti? Aku seperti seorang suami yang di tinggal pergi istrinya," jelas Sasuke dengan raut yang sedih.

"Apa-apaan dengan ekspresimu _Otouto?_" Itachi terbelalak dengan tingkah adik semata wayangnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat? Aku menderita di sini. Sakitnya tuh disini," ucap Sasuke yang masih dengan raut sedihnya. Di tambah dengan Sasuke yang menunjuk dada kirinya ketika mengucapkan _'Sakitnya tuh disini'_.

"Sasu-_chan Yamete_!" teriak syok Itachi yang menatap adiknya yang kini berubah menjadi melankolis.

"Apa sih _Nii-chan_?!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Dari mana kau mendapat kalimat seperti itu?" tunjuk Itachi tepat pada Sasuke.

"Oh, itu. Aku sering melihat _Nii-chan_ menonton sinetron di kamar. Kadang-kadang, _Nii-chan_ melempar bantal ketika tokoh jahat menyakiti tokoh baik. Atau _Nii-chan_ menangis ketika melihat tokoh utamanya menangis karena tersakiti. Aku juga melihat _Nii-chan_ mengerang dan mendesah ketika aku membangunkanmu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan wajah polosnya.

"_Iaa...! Otouto Baka!_"

'Pletakk!'

"_Ittai yo Nii-chan,_" Sasuke mengerang sakit karena Itachi menjitak kepalanya.

"Dari pada berekspresi seperti itu di depanku. Lebih baik kau ke rumah Sakura-_chan_. Minta maaf sanah," Itachi menyeret Sasuke keluar rumah.

"_Nii-chan_!"

"Kalau Sasu-_chan_ tidak mau meminta maaf pada Sakura-_chan_. _Nii-chan_ tidak akan bermain dengan Sasu lagi. Mengerti?"

"_Ne, wakatta_," ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno

Sakura yang selama seminggu ini tidak bermain dengan Sasuke, hanya bermain dengan Sasori. Sasori sadar, sangat sadar bahkan. Jika mengizinkan Sakura bermain dengan koleksi bonekanya, makan setelah bermain bonekanya akan berserakkan dimana-mana. Sering juga anggota tubuh bonekanya hilang dan berpencar entah kemana.

Sabar.

Hingga rasanya ia ingin menelan adik manisnya hidup hidup.

"_Nii-chan, Nii-chan_," panggil Sakura.

"_Doushitte_, Saki?" tanya Sasori.

"Etto... apa menurut _Nii-chan_ Saki bisa berbaikan sama Sasu-_kun_?'' tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Heh? Kau belum berbaikan dengannya?" Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"_Nii-chan_ tau? Saki juga masih belum bisa mengalahkan Sasu-_kun_," jelas Sakura dengan tangan terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Itu karena Sasuke yang terlalu pintar atau kau yang kurang pintar?" Sasori berfikir.

"_Nii-chan_ menghina Saki," Sakura cemberut mendengar ucapak kakak berambut merahnya.

'Tokk... Tokk... Tokk' suara ketukan pintu.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dari luar pintu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasori. Sasori hanya menghela napas dan turun dari tempat tidur untuk membukakan pintu kamar adik manisnya.

'Cklek'

"Sasuke?!" pekik Sasori.

"Sasu-_kun._.. iaahh... Ayam!" pekik Sakura juga dengan meralat nama Sasuke.

"Sasori-_nii._ Aku ingin berbicara pada Sakura," jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Sasori serius. Sasori menyingkir dari depan pintu, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Setelah Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan adiknya, Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan memalingkan wajahnya juga.

"Saku-"

"Apa ada kamu disini?" Sakura memutus ucapan Sasuke.

"Etto... _gomenasai_ Sakura," Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kamu terlambat. Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu,"

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_ Saki. Kalau Saki maafin Sasu. Nanti Sasu mau melakukan apapun untuk Saki," ucap Sasuke.

"_Hontou?_" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"_Ha'i_" angguk Sasuke.

"_Hontou? Hontou? Hontou?_" tanya Sakura berulang-ulang.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i, Ha'i,_" jawab Sasuke.

"Huh, kenapa Saki harus memaafkanmu?" tanya Sakura yang hampir goyah karena kalimat Sasuke.

"Sasu mau main sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau berangkat sekolah sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau disapa Saki lagi. Sasu mau duduk sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau makan siang di sekolah sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau pulang sekolah sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau belajar bareng sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau ke game center sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau olahraga sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau makan ice cream sama Saki lagi. Sasu mau-"

"Iyaa! Saki maafin Sasu-_kun_," Sakura langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Uuu...Huwaa... Saki~" Sasuke tiba-tiba nangis.

"Sasu-_kun_... hikks... huwaa~" Sakura juga ikut nangis.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menangis bersama masih sambil berpelukan. 10 menit mereka memangis, akhirnya mereka berhenti juga dengan tiba-tiba disertai dengan tertawa lebar.

"_Ne,_ tadi kan Sasu-_kun_ bilang mau melakukan apa saja buat Saki kalau Saki maafin Sasu-_kun_," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Saki mau boneka dino yang warna hijau punya Sasu-_kun_,"

"_Dame!_"

"Heh, n_ande_?" tanya Sakura dengan raut mau menangis lagi.

"Itu punya Sasu. Yang lain saja," Sasuke menolah permintaan Sakura.

"Sasu-_kun_ kan punya banyak. Saki kan hanya minta satu," kata Sakura sambil memeragakan angka satu dengan jarinya.

"Umm... nanti aku fikirkan," ucap Sasuke dengan pose berfikirnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi," ingat Sakura.

"Saku, mau Sasu-_kun_ ngalah di ujian besok,"

"_Nande?_" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Saku mau menang dari Sasu-_kun_. Kalau nanti di ujian Sasu-_kun_ ngalah, nanti nilai Saku lebih tinggi dari nilai Sasu-_kun_," jelas Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak mau," Sasuke menolaknya lagi.

"Hahh~ _nande_, Sasu-_kun_?"

"Sasu tidak mau kalah dari Saki. Kalau Sasu kalah dari Saki, nanti kalau sudah besar Sasu tidak bisa melindungi Saki. Sasu tidak mau kalau Saki yang melindungi Sasu. Jadi, Sasu harus tetap menang, biar nanti Sasu yang melindungi Saki. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke panjang sambil menatap Sakura.

"_Souka!_ Saki mengerti," Sakura tersenyum.

"_Ne_, apapun yang terjadi seorang suami harus melindungi istrinya," kata Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Hwa, Sasu-_kun_ dapat dari mana kata-kata itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itachi-_nii_ sering melihat sinetron yang seperti itu. Kadang Sasu juga diajak nonton bersama," jawab Sasuke polos.

"Ahh... jadi, Saki istri Sasu-_kun_, begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo menikah," ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura. Mereka berdua akhirnya tersenyum bersama.

"Tapi ingat! Aku takkan kalah, Sasu-_kun_!" teriak Sakura semangat.

"_Doushitte?_"

"Saku juga mau melindungi Sasu-_kun_ dari perempuan-perempuan lain.

"_Ha'i. Ganbatte kudasai!_" ucap mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Terlihat dua orang bergender sejenis sedang menatap kedalam kamar yang pintu di buka sedikit. Sehingga terdapat celah yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk mengintip ada yang terjadi di balik pintu.

"Hahaha... aku tak menyangka kau mengajarkan Sasuke sinetron seperti itu," Sasori tertawa.

"_Urusai!_" Itachi menyangkalnya.

"Hei, coba kau fikirkan. Apa jadinya jika kau mencekoki Sasuke dengan tayang seperti itu. Hahaha..." Sasori kini tertawa lebih kencang.

"Ku rasa dia akan menjadi suami yang lebih baik," belas Itachi.

"Lebih baik? _Baka!_" Sasori menjitak pelan Itachi.

"Apa? Bukankah dia tampak seperti suami kecil idaman perempuan?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk adiknya dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya, _baka_? Kau membuatnya seperti seorang suami yang ditinggal pergi istrinya?" jitak Sasori lagi.

"Sasuke bahkan tidak menolaknya," bela Itachi lagi.

"Aku sungguh kasihan pada Sasuke yang mempunyai _Aniki _seperti dirimu yang _baka_ ini," Sasori geleng geleng kepala.

Akhirnya mereka berdua malah saling memukul di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

**Yatta. Akhirnya selesai. Di antara kesibukkan, akhirnya bisa nyempetin ngetik fict. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya. Gomen kalau dari cerita dan penulisannya buruk. Mohon di maklumi. **

**Yami minta tolong untuk berikan kritikan dan masukan. Yami masih belajar untuk menjadi author. Mohon bantuannya minna-san.**

**Arigato.**


End file.
